marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kang Vic Kankor (Earth-615)
History Early Years He was born of Jurgen Dietrich and Krax Oni Kankor, on the 17th of September, 1990, in Berlin, Germany. Jurgen was killed trying to protect his son from the evil agents of Camp Hammond, who would experiment on mutants, a name of sub-humans unknown to the world at the time. Camp Hammond (0-6) (1990-1996) Clyde Edward Dietrich was a dumb, oblivious child experimented on and studied by Oleg von Blitzkrieg, a former Nazi Scientist obsessed with "perfecting" mutants. He was obsessed with Clyde, and frivolously put the poor boy through incredibly traumatic torturous events, until the boss demands to put him in the Weapon X Program. If he died, he would have been useless. If he survived and his X-Genes unlocked, he would be the greatest mutant there. So, at age 6, they put him through immense pain, the process of covering his bones in a Vibranium-Adamantium alloy. This resulted in near omniscience, a "Rage Mode"/ultra strength, and an advanced healing factor. He also became cynical, sarcastic, and even a Kingpin-like figure in Camp Hammond. King Dietrich (7-10) (1997-2000) Clyde "conquered" the camp, with fellow experiments following him, and guards looking the other way. He also met Logan Howlett, who seemed to not know the code. He was severely beaten by Clyde. Escape (10-12) (2000-2002) A few years went by, and although he wouldn't admit it yet, Clyde and Logan got closer. Together, with the help of Wade Wilson and James Parks, they break out, starting a new life in Manhattan, New York. They called themselves the X-Squad, and go around trying to make a living, commonly becoming unwilling heroes. Then they meet Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt. They decided to enroll in their, "Weird, academy, mutant thingy", due to their lack of formal goals. Clyde's extreme actions and thoughts immediately grabbed the attention of Piotr Rasputin, who was determined to convince Clyde that revenge does more harm than good. Fun Times At The X-Academy (12-14) (2002-2004) Over those 2 messed up years, Clyde became more insecure, but also closer to Colossus and Wolverine, and made friends with Domino, Goldballs, Shark-Girl and Chameleon Girl, all of whom died. At the end of those two years, Clyde ran away to his friend Victor's house, not wanting to wait for Colossus's and Wolverine's deaths. Complications In Time??!! (2004-2019, but all in one year.) It all started when Telemindicus had a strange vision of 6 multicolored stones. Then, the X-Academy woke up one day to learn that they were somehow in 2019. It was all a result of Dr. Stephen Strange creating multiple rends in time. The X-Men fought off a disgruntled Thomas Deeds who also traveled through time with them, and then the Decimation happened. Goldballs's death was the last straw for Clyde, who ran from the X-Academy. He had to make sure Victor was still alive. He was, and they create a suit of alien tech: The first Titanium Man suit. Titanium Man (14-15) (2019-2020) After the events of the Decimation, the U.S.A. was catapulted into chaos. Clyde used the Titanium Man armor to fight off evil alongside many others. They became the New Avengers, and they got ready for a final battle against Thanos's army. Later, Clyde recovered his family's book of blueprints for inventions they had throughout the years, and discovered the secret of the S.L.I.P. He joined them, and they focused on getting Earth back on its feet. Iron Maniac/Revenge (16-20) (2021-2025) The Avengers, New Avengers, and the X-Men suited up to hunt down Thanos and reverse the effects of the snap. They fight valiantly, and with the help of Tito Dank, they defeated Thanos. However, they had to come to terms with the fact that it was impossible to reverse the Decimation. Earth ironically had become a better place to live, with more funding for mental health treatment and the exceptional relief programs made by the U.N. Earth entered a weird state of semi-world peace, with every country now allied and willing to come together to establish a presence in space, with Rocket Raccoon leading the race. The New Avengers take on new threats, until Clyde quits, because the She-Hulk slipped into a coma. Michael Deeds X Clyde Dietrich (20-22) (2025-2027) After quitting, Clyde fell in love with Michael Deeds, and seemed to become evil. He cursed him one second and needed him the next, until one day when he hospitalized him. Hating himself, he signed up to get the "cure" for mutantism, and was tricked into becoming Venom's symbiotic partner. He ran away from Michael, just like he did from Colossus. Damascus Venom (22-25) (2027-2030) He used Venom and his armor to become Damascus Venom, a horribly demented villain, with no goal. The Iron Psycho (25-30) (2030-2035) He eventually married Danielle Alluoy, and became the C.E.O. of his own tech superpower, also becoming the Iron Psycho. He still used a now heroic Venom and his armor to fight crime, and he was good at hiding his problems behind prescriptions and fake smiles until he turned twenty-seven, when his wife divorced him after discovering that she is a lesbian. He seemed to take this well, until Thomas Deeds ended up killing his son, Michael. Torn up that he would never be able to fix things with Mike, he went on a psychotic rampage through Manhattan, and then brutally murders Thomas. He flew away until he was stopped by Thor, Captain Marvel, Professor Hulk, and Spider-Man. They managed to exhaust him, at which point he finally calmed down a bit. They entrusted V.I.C.T.O.R.I.A., his A.I. girlfriend, to take care him from now on. However, even she can't seem to save him, and in the course of three years, he went absolutely insane... The Machinesmith (30-40) (2035-2045) He made his consciousness into an A.I., and possessed his armors to kill the Avengers, telling them, "If they have to die, then I'll kill them myself, my beloved ones!!", all while crying. This happened over the course of ten years. Kang the Conqueror (40-63) (2045-2068) Finally he was able to calm himself, and reluctantly "accepted" who he is. He was the bad guy, he said. He claimed the Technotopian Throne, and declared war on Earth. Kang the Redeemed (63) (2068) He broke free of Soloni Kankor's mind control, and killed her. He then called off his allies' attack, and redirected it towards the Kree, who started it all. This redeemed him in the eyes of the galaxy. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-615 Category:Name legally changed Category:Living Characters Category:Kankorian Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Cyborgs Category:Photographic Memory Category:Armor Users Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Super Smart Category:Married Characters Category:Widowed Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:German Category:American Category:Kankoran Category:Divorced Characters Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Murderers